Pirate Island
'Mobile Version' On the mobile version the event appeared on 23/05/2013. Update: The Pirate Island returned to Mobiles on''' 01/Oct/2013'. See below. 'PC Version' The event appeared on PC version at January 13, 2014. Pirate Mission Event '''Pirate Mission' is an Event only available on the Mobile version. You can win Jellyfish Dragon and Octopus Dragon Duration *'Start:' *'Duration:' }} *'End: }} The Game *Complete the Pirate Mission by fighting and collecting items around Dragon City. *Defeat a dragon on each step of the map. Face the Octopus Dragon at the end of the road. Beat him to get it! *Complete the Pirate Mission by collecting these items. Get them all and claim your treasure! *Remember that you can collect more items by using speedups in farming, breeding and combats! *You can collect from breeding, farming , collecting daily items, collecting from habitats and combat wins! *To get the Jellyfish Dragon you must collect 56 items. *To get the Octopus Dragon you must collect all items of each type (70 total) and win all Pirate Fights! Objectives Battle Map : If you play this quest, please come 'here' to discuss & share your experience. Trivia *This collect game has a similar structure and layout as Dino Island, Pirate Quest, Alien Invasion and Castle Island quests. *Hooks may be a reference to Captain Hook. Gallery 1377151 606163972774208 1514151720 n.jpg IMG 0631.png QuestIcon.png Pirate Quest! .jpg Pirate Mission.png|link=Pirate Mission Event Old Pirate Island (Mobile) Info *Collect items around Dragon City to win unique Dragon prizes! *Remember that you can collect more items by using speedups in farming, breeding and combats! *You can collect from breeding, farming, asking from friends, collecting habitats and combat wins! *To get the Jellyfish Dragon you must collect at least one item of each type and collect a certain number of items. *To get the Octopus Dragon you must collect all items of each type and win all Pirate Fights! Items *Pirate Swords (10) - BATTLE HERE! ''Buy item 5 - Cooldown: 12 hours (Fight now for 2 gems) *Pirate Flags (90) COLLECT GOLD Buy item 1 *Hook (90) - COLLECT FOOD Buy item 1 *Combat World (30) - WIN COMBATS Buy item 2 *Pirate Parrot (15) - BREED DRAGON Buy item 1 *Grog Barrels (25) - GET THEM DAILY Buy item 3 ' Trivia *The mobile version is different than the pc version: :*Items: ::*Pirate Swords: Replaces "Pirate Fight", the function remains the same. ::*Pirate Flags: Collect 90 instead of 15 ::*Hook: Replaces "Rum Barrel", Collect 90 instead of 15. ::*Combat World: Replaces "Pirate Hook", Collect 30 instead of 15. ::*Pirate Parrot: Replaces "Parrot", the function remains the same. ::*Grog Barrels: New item that replace Bottle Message, you can collect this item daily and you need to collect 25 of them. Gallery My_dragon_city_farm.jpg Pirate_mission_on_ipad.jpg Ex2.jpg Help.jpg =Pc Version= Join the pirate hunt to get two unique dragons by fighting and collecting items around Dragon City! This mini-game ended on 28/02/2013 14u GMT. PC Version returned 7/01/2014 with a 2 Day 9 Hour timer. Rewards *Fight Pirate Dragons and collect all the items (80) to win Octopus Dragon! *Collect 70 items to win Jellyfish Dragon! Info *Collect items around Dragon City to win unique Dragon prizes! *Remember that you can collect more items by using speedups in farming, breeding and combats! *You can collect from breeding, farming, asking from friends, collecting habitats and combat wins! *To get the Jellyfish dragon you must collect every item from each of the 5 item types. *To get the Octopus dragon you must collect every item from each of the 5 item types and win all ten Pirate Fights. Items *Pirate Flag (15, 90 on mobile platforms) get from collecting habitats 3 Gems to speed this up *Rum Barrel (15) get from farming 3 Gems to speed this up *Pirate Fight (10) 3 Gems to speed this up *Pirate Hook (15) get from combat 5 Gems to speed this up *Parrot (15) get from breeding 5 Gems to speed this up *Bottle Message (10) get from asking friends 5 Gems to speed this up You can buy it all for 250 gems; if you completed some items on the list, the price will go down. The mobile platforms offer slightly different rewards and require greater amounts. *The Pirate Swords are obtained from the combat map, one granted for each victory. The Octopus Dragon is rewarded on the tenth victory. Swords are individually worth 5 gems, and the 12-hour cooldown between fights can be refreshed instantly for 2. There are a total of 10 to collect. *The Pirate Flags are obtained from collecting from habitats. They are worth 1 gem each. There are a total of 90 to collect. *The Hooks are obtained from collecting from farms. They are worth 1 gem each. There are a total of 90 to collect. *The Messages in Bottles are obtained from winning a battle in the Combat World. There are 30 to collect. The iOS version of the game is misnamed; it has the name of Combat World. *The Pirate Parrots are obtained from breeding dragons. They are worth 3 gems each. There are a total of 15 to collect. It is advised to breed for Elemental Dragons due to the 30-second breeding and hatching cycles. An example to accomplish this is the Terra and Flaming Rock dragons, which can result in the Terra Dragon. *The Grog Barrels are obtained once every twelve hours, when the bonus is collected. They are worth 3 gems each. There is a total of 25 to collect. Fight Map "Fight your way to the Pirate Octopus Dragon and beat it to get it! Defeat one dragon on each step of the map to get to final Octopus opponent." In order to get hem you need to defeat all dragons on every battle point (9) to get to the last one where the octopus dragon is settled. On the battle points you can only choose 1 champion dragon for your team. Afther defeating one point or get defeated you need to wait 24 hours before you can battle the next one or that lost point again. Level of your enemies seem to match your own dragon. When processing the battle point the dragon hp and damage increase. Gallery Pirate_Quest_Fight_Map.png Pirate_Quest_Fight_Map_Select_Champion.png Pirate_Quest_Fight_Map_Results.png Pirate_Quest.png pirate_bg.jpg pirate_map.jpg Trivia The game goes similar than the The Christmas Tree. However the minor difference is that you also have to fight them. Category:Mini-Games